The present invention is in the field of personal cleansing devices and is specifically directed to a new and improved means for scrubbing and cleaning a person's back.
A number of prior devices such as brushes on long handles have been proposed for cleaning the back. Also, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,205 to provide an elongated cloth member having pockets for foam rubber or the like to provide a bulbous construction for cleaning the back. Unfortunately, devices of the aforementioned type are relatively expensive to fabricate and also suffer from the shortcoming of retaining substantial moisture so as to require frequent cleaning in order to avoid becoming odorous and unpleasant to use. The inclusion of the foam rubber or the like elements in such devices renders them much slower to dry and therefore susceptible to mildew then would otherwise be the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,841 illustrates another type of device employing an insert for positioning in a pocket for applying lotions, creams or the like to the body when the device is contacted with the body. Here again, the device requires separation of the constituents to permit cleaning following usage of the device.